The house of The Crazies
by Kathleen The Vampire
Summary: Sonic consigue una beca en una universidad muy prestigiosa en otra ciudad, al no tener donde quedarse buscan un lugar, una mansión donde una habitación esta siendo alquilada. Al llegar a tal lugar conoce a todos los miembros de esa casa que la gran mayoría son estudiantes como el. Cosas locas, divertidas y extrañas pasan en esa mansión. Ellos son la familia "The Crazy"


**HOLA A TODOS! n.n/  
Este fic contiene comedia, nada de yaoi ni esas cosas n.n  
Sonic y sus amigos son de SEGA/ Sonic Team**

**Espero disfruten del fic -w- **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Un día normal 1: Mi gran oportunidad**

**Sonic Pov's **

Hola, soy Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehod como siempre salía de mi casa temprano me despedía de mi madre y padre para poder ir a mi preparatoria, hoy es muy importante eh estudiado mucho para este día, si logro sacar un perfecto 10 me darán una beca y no una cualquiera, es una que viene de la universidad más prestigiosa de Mobius. Si todo sale bien hoy podre ir a esa universidad, todo sea para que mama y papa estén orgullosos de mí.

**End Sonic Pov's**

Sonic: ¡llegare tarde! -gritaba mientras bajaba de las escalera corriendo-

Bernie: Sonic querido, no bajes así ¿Qué tal si te caes?

Sonic: lo siento mama pero hoy tengo que llegar más temprano que nunca –hablaba rápido mienta tiraba todos sus libros a su mochila-

Jules: pero apenas son las 7:00 y tu examen es a las 9:00 hijo jeje -se burlaba un poco de su Sonic mientras acomodaba su periódico-

Sonic: -se detiene- lo siento, es que… -toma asiento- estoy algo nervioso

Bernie: lo sabemos, nosotros también y tú has esperado este día por varios años -le sirve su desayuno-

Jules: comprendemos que estés nervioso, pero sé que eres un chico listo y todo te irá bien

Sonic: gracias, son los mejores pero… -cabizbajo- si me gano es beca… ya no podré verlos

Los padres de Sonic se miraron mutuamente y le sonrieron a su hijo.

Bernie: no te preocupes Sonic, solo será por poco tiempo

Sonic: serán como cinco años…

Jules: nosotros no tampoco queremos que te vayas pero si no lo haces dejaras tus sueños y nosotros no queremos que lo dejaras por nuestra culpa

Bernie: además podremos ir a visitarte o tu podría venir, el que estés lejos no significa que cambiaremos ni mucho menos te dejaremos de querer -le abraza- tu eres nuestro _Sonikku _

Sonic: mama no me digas así, eso me lo decías cuando tenía seis -refunfuño avergonzado- pero gracias -le devuelve el abrazo-

Bernie: el que tengas diez y siete años no cambia el hecho de que sigas siendo mi hijito

Jules: ya Bernie creo que ya es mucho apapacho por hoy ¿verdad campeón? -le caricia la cabeza despeinándolo un poco-

Sonic: y-ya me despeinaste papá –se quejaba-

Jules: solo es un poco, además tienes mucho tiempo todavía

Bernie: -se separa de Sonic y vuelve a la alacena para sacar una caja de cereal- ¿lo quieres con leche o solo?

Sonic: ¿por qué hoy me tratan como si fuera un niño? Y leche por favor n.n

Bernie: -le da una tazón con lo pedido- aquí tienes _Sonikku_

Jules: supongo que ya sabrás todo el examen de memoria ¿verdad hijo? -miraba uno de los libros de Sonic-

Sonic: -come- claro, me pase todo el fin de semana leyéndolos todos, estoy listo para todo –le respondió con ánimo-

Jules: ¿ah sí? -le mira con una sonrisa divertida- ¿cuánto es cincuenta y cuatro a la cuarta, eh? jejeje

Sonic: jajaja -ríe por la pregunta- es ocho millones quinientos tres mil cincuenta y seis jejeje… esa fue fácil

Bernie: ¡bravo!

Jules: -saca la calculadora y comprueba- tienes razón, he, si puede con esta no me quiero imaginar con demás números y cifras

Bernie: para que veas que tu hijo es inteligente -sonríe como lo había hecho anteriormente su esposo- hijo…. De la tabla periódica de elementos, dime todos los elementos halógenos del grupo diez y siete

Sonic: flúor, cloro, bromo, yodo, ástato y ununseptio -toma un bajo con jugo de naranja- ¿algo más que quieran preguntar? –les miraba triunfante-

Jules: ¿y así dices estar nervioso?

Sonic: es diferente, con ustedes estoy más en confianza además son mis padres

Bernie: eso lo sabemos pero eres muy listo y apuesto que todo saldrá bien

Sonic: gracias mamá -decía mientras se ponía de pie-

Sonic se retiró de la cocina y fue a arreglarse, ver que sus libros y cuadernos estén ordenas y se relajó un poco en el sofá de la sala mientras veía un poco de tv hasta que fueran las 8:20am en punto puesto que le tomaba cuarenta minutos en llegar a la preparatoria y dar su examen.

Sonic subió a un bus y solo tuvo que esperar a que llegara a su destino, se sentó en un asiento para una persona, saco su libro de Química avanzada, Algebra, etc… apenas leyó la primera página de uno de ellos y se quedó dormido por el cansancio de no haber dormido bien.

.

.

.

Sonic: -despierta- mmh…. O_O ¡¿q-que hora son?! -mira su reloj el cual daba las 8:56am- n-no puede ser, l-llegare tarde -estaba asustado, si no llegaba a tiempo se le anularía su examen-

Sonic se puso de pie y fue al frente para hacer que el chofer pare pero este le dijo que tendría que esperar hasta el próximo paradero el cual era como siete cuadras después de la preparatoria el cual ya había pasado. El cobalto no podía esperar más o sino su examen se anularía así que jalo la palanca del bus abriendo la puerta y tirándose al acto para poder llegar corriendo a todo lo que dé para llegar. Todas las personas que estaban dentro y fuera del bus vieron como Sonic se lanzaba de la puerta de este y apenas llego al suelo se puso de pie y empezó a correr, nadie comprendía por qué, solo pensaron.-"esta demente"-.

Tenía que correr para poder llegar hasta la preparatoria, luego subir tres pisos y correr por los pasillos largos y resbaladizos.

…

Profesor: -sentado junto al escritorio- muy bien alumnos, ya que están todos así que podrán tomar sus exámenes -decía mientras pasaba sitio por sitios repartiendo unas hojas engrampada de por lo menos treinta por alumno-

El profesor estaba a punto de dar la orden cunado se escuchó un grito.-"¡espere!"-. el docente miro hacía la puerta y pudo ver al erizo cobalto despeinado, sucio por la caída en el suelo y todo sudado-

Sonic: ha, ha, ha…. S-siento la demora… -estaba algo agitado y se sostenía de la puerta- ¿p-puedo pasar?

Profesor: joven The Hedgehog siento decirle que no podrá tomar su examen puesto que ya son las 9:03am ha llegado muy tarde

Sonic: p-pero… p-por favor, solo pasaron tres minutos, no me puede hacer esto -le rogaba-

Los otros alumnos los cuales eran sus compañeros y otros amigos quería ayudarle pero nadie hablaba ¿Qué tal si por interferir también le anulaban el examen? Preferían no hacerlo pero no todos pensaban así, solo uno de ellos se paró.

Oscar: disculpe profesor pero no me parece justo que solo por llegar unos insignificantes tres minutos tarde Sonic no valla a dar su examen, usted sabe tanto como mis compañeros o yo que es el mejor de la clase ¿y aun así no le dejara dar su examen?

Profesor: joven Self no se meta en esto por favor -le decía con voz seria-

Omar: -se pone de pie- lo siento profesor pero mi hermano tiene razón, no creo que sea justo lo que le hace a Sonic

Profesor: si no quieren que les anule sus exámenes jóvenes Seft mejor tomen asiento que esto lo decido yo

Ambos hermanos hicieron caso omiso a lo que dijo su profesor otros alumnos y amigos de Sonic hicieron lo mismo puesto que también les agradaba Sonic quien fue bueno con cada uno de ellos el profesor al ver a todos sus alumnos parados supo que no podía anular el examen para todos así que no tuvo más opción que dejar pasar a Sonic y darle su examen.

Profesor: bueno The Hedgehog, puedes tomar asiento -dijo el profesor mientras repartía las hojas a los demás alumnos incluyendo la del cobalto-

Sonic entra y toma asiento más aliviado al saber que si podría tomar su examen, al voltear a ver a sus dos amigos que significaba un "gracias" y ellos quienes le sonrieron "de nada" a lo que entiendo el cobalto.

El docente dio la orden y el examen comenzó el cual duraba una hora, para ese entonces Sonic ya había acabado y sus padres lo esperaban afuera entusiasmados.-"bajen sus lápices"-. Se escuchó la voz del profesor pasando por los asientos de sus alumnos y recogiendo las hojas.

Profesores: bien alumnos, los resultados los tendrán dentro de media hora tiempo suficiente para pensar en que se equivocaron -menciono sonriendo malicioso- pueden retirarse

Todos salieron del aula algunos nerviosos otros preocupados y como Sonic, salieron confiados.

Omar: como se te ocurre llegar tarde The Hedgehog? -menciono gracioso-

Sonic: no fue culpa mía, me quede dormido en el bus y bueno… ya saben el resto

Oscar: poco más y el profesor te echaba a patadas del salón jeje

Omar: respondiste bien las preguntas?

Sonic: creen que no? -sonríe- me lo sé de memoria jeje

Oscar: nos debes una, que si no se paraban los demás al igual que nosotros salíamos mal por tu culpa

Sonic: eso lo sé y les doy las gracias, ustedes sí que son buenos amigos

Omar: si todo sale bien te ganaras tu beca Sonic

Sonic: eso espero, mamá y papá… ¡oh no, lo olvide! ¡Deben de estar esperándome afuera y yo haca con ustedes! n-no vemos luego ¡adiós! -se despedía mientras se iba corriendo-

Llegando a la salida se encontró con sus padres y les dio un abrazo.

Sonic: que bueno que estén aquí

Jules: claro, si queremos estar cuando te den tu beca

Bernie: te fue bien?

Sonic: bueno… llegue tarde n-nUu

Jules: p-pero diste el examen verdad?

Sonic: casi no lo doy pero gracias a unos amigos y a los demás el profesor me dejo entrar

Bernie: qué alivio y que malo ese ese docente, ya hablare con el después

Sonic: mamá, no es necesario eso

Jules: Sonic tiene razón Bernie, porque lo haré yo

Sonic: si no quieren que el profesor me ponga a propósito mala nota será mejor que no hablen con él, es muy estricto

Bernie: bueno _Sonikku _-le abraza-

Sonic: mamá, no en público -decía avergonzado por que lo vieran-

Jules: mejor vamos adentro a esperar los resultados Bernie

Sonic entro con sus padres los cuales pudieron conocer por fin a los amigos de su hijo, los gemelos Self, Omar y Oscar quienes siempre fueron buenos con el cobalto, después solo tuvieron que esperar a que salgan los resultados.

El docente sale del aula y se acerca al mural con una hoja en mano, la pega en la pared y se retira. Al segundo de estar colgada esa hoja todos los estudiantes fueron corriendo para ver si pasaron o no creándose un mar de cabezas, parecían como una manada de rinocerontes puesto que entrar ahí era para salir golpeado y desarreglado, para evitar todas esas cosas Sonic y sus dos amigos esperaron hasta que todas las personas se desparecieran y poder ver sus resultados.

Omar: quien va primero?

Sonic: yo no

Oscar: está bien par de niñas, yo iré primero -ente se acercó a la hoja y con su dedo índice comenzó a buscar su apellido hasta que lo encontró y deslizo su dedo para la derecha- A, A, A, A, B…. ¡pase! -grito de alegría, tal vez no haya sacado todo "A" pero había pasado-

Sonic: vas tu Omar

Omar: -hizo lo mismo que su hermano- B, A, A, A, A…. ¡yeah!

Oscar: suerte Sonic

Omar: de que hablas –le da un zape- él no la necesita

Sonic: -se acerca nervioso y hace los mismo que sus amigos- A, A, B, C, C… -bajo la mirada-

Omar: Sonic, d-debe de ser un error

Oscar: s-seguro que diste lo mejor de ti

Sonic: -sonríe- ¡claro par de idiota! Jajaja… ¿creyeron que me sacaría "B" o "C"? no dejare que nada se interponga con lo mío jajaja

Omar: eres un… -se tira sobre Sonic- ¡no nos vuelvas a engañar así¡

Oscar: déjenme espacio -se tira sobre Sonic- ¿sabes la preocupación que nos hiciste pasar tarado?

Sonic: au, jaja… lo siento, solo quería ver sus reacciones si eso pasaba

Omar: pues ya las viste ¬¬Uu

Oscar: mejor ve con tus padres, deben de estar muriendo de los nervios -le ayuda a parase-

Osmar: ¿supongo que será un "adiós", no?

Sonic: no, será un "hasta luego" puesto que cuando vuelva también los veré a ustedes

Se dan un apretón de manos y el cobalto va donde sus padres quienes lo esperan nerviosos, Sonic se acerca a ellos y le sonríe muchos ánimos a los cuales sus se pusieron alegres tanto que entre los tres se dieron un gran abrazo y la madre de Sonic se puso a llorar de emoción.

Jules: vamos donde el despacho del director ¿te parece hijo?

Este asiente y va junto a sus padres a aquel despacho, ya llegando encontraron al director junto a otras dos personas parecía que conversaban sobre algo importante, tocaron la puerta e ingresaron.

Director: y justo aquí viene, muy buenas señores The Hedgehog -saluda cordialmente-

Jules: buenas tardes -le devuelve el saludo-

Director: justo estaba hablando de su hijo, Sonic

Lucy: muy buenas soy Lucy Benton, directora de la Universidad _Green Emerald_

Will: y yo soy Will Villa, sub director de la Universidad _Green Emerald_

Director: ellos vienen para hablar con usted joven The Hedgehog

Sonic se acerca hacia ambos directores quienes querían conversar con él.

Lucy: siéntete en confianza Sonic, tu director nos habló de ti y tus esfuerzos académicos

Will: ¿supongo que ya sabrás lo de la beca, verdad?

Sonic: s-sí, de hecho me eh preparado mucho para poder ingresar en su Universidad

Lucy: y valoramos mucho su esfuerzo joven The Hedgehog, usted es un alumno brillante como los que entran y salen de nuestra Universidad

Bernie: disculpe la interrupción señorita Lucy pero… ¿e-entonces mi hijo podrá ingresar?

Will: así es señora The Hedgehog, su hijo obtuvo la beca por la que tanto lucho, se ve que es un chico inteligente y energía

Sonic: gracias

Lucy: no hay de que

Sonic: va en serio, e-este es un momento muy feliz para mi eh estado esperándolo desde pequeño

Will: pues ya lo lograste joven, felicidades -le estrecha la mano-

Lucy: lo veremos dentro de un par de día, con permiso -se retira junto con su colega-

Jules: … todo esto paso muy rápido a decir verdad jeje

Director: la verdad son gente ocupada, joven The Hedgehog -saca de un cajón una diploma al éxito- usted se lo merece y ustedes señores tienen suerte de tener a un hijo tan brillantes y amable como él -se lo entrega a Sonic-

Bernie: -llora de emoción- lo sabemos

Jules: -abraza a su conyugue- tranquila cariño

Sonic: gracias Director Vector

Director: no hay de que, te mereces esto y más… espero te valla bien en la Universidad -le menciono alegre-

Jules: seguro que lo hará, nosotros nos retiramos -le da la mano-

Director: -la estrecha- fue un gusto, cuídense señores

Bernie: gracias -sale abrezada de Jules-

El erizo cobalto sale junto con sus padres y se dirigen a su casa para celebrar, como sabían que Sonic pronto se tendría que ir haciendo de todo juntos, todas las cosas que Sonic no puedo hacer por estar estudiando. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se divertían en familia yendo a varios lugares, tomándose algunas fotos de recuerdo hasta que acabo el día regresando a su hogar para cuando llegaron Sonic se había quedo dormido, su padre lo cargo y junto a su esposa llevo a su hijo a su habitación.

.

.

.

Eran las 6:00am y el erizo cobalto por fin podía dormirse de largo sin una preocupación por estos día de descanso que se merecía pero eso no dignificaba que se la pasaría de vago en esos días, se iba a ir a otra ciudad donde no tiene ni un familiar o conocido quien pueda hospedarlo, tendría que buscar donde quedarse en todo es tiempo o hasta que encuentre un departamento propio ya que no tenía por ahora dinero para pagar uno.

Todo un día tranquilo, no se preocupaba por ahora por estudiar o de llegar tarde tenía solo una cosa en mente… ¿Dónde es que se iba a quedar durante su tiempo de estudio en otra ciudad? Pues tendría que responder su respuesta buscando lugares que estuvieran en alquiler y por lo poco que tenía debía de ser barato para él. Navegando en internet, como lo hacen todos los jóvenes en hoy en día, fue buscando lugares donde él puede quedarse. Encontraba hogares tranquilos pero la cosa era el costo del alquiler y para él era muy alto, encontró una foto de una mansión enorme pero pensó que costaría más así que lo fato de largo procediendo a seguir buscando más opciones.

Jules: ¿Qué haces hijo? -preguntaba mientras entraba a la habitación de su único hijo-

Sonic: esto un poco ocupado papa, estoy buscando en donde quedarme cuando me valla pero todos los sitios hasta ahora son muy caros

Jules: -mira las fotos- ¿y porque no preguntas en esa? -dijo señalando la foto de la mansión-

Sonic: es una gran mansión puede que este el triple que lo que piden otras personas

Jules: -coge el teléfono- nunca sabrás si no lo intentas

Sonic: -coge el teléfono- está bien pero veras que tengo razón

Bernie: ¡Jules! ¿Puedes venir un rato por favor? -le llamaba desde la cocina-

Jules: ya voy cariño -le responde- me tendrás que resondrar después jeje -se va-

Sonic marco el número en el teléfono y se dispuso a llamar, espero como por tres timbradas y a la cuarta le contesto lo que parecía alguien mayor con de voz masculina y muy gruesa.

¿?: ¿Diga?

Sonic: buenas tardes ¿se encuentra el señor Shadow?

¿?: ¿El amo Shadow? un momento por favor

Sonic: bueno -pensamiento: ¿Amo Shadow? alguien que tiene su propio mayordomo no creo que alquile barato-

¿?: El amo Shadow vendrá dentro de unos momentos… joven The Hedgehog

Sonic se exalto un poco ¿Cómo es que sabía su apellido si apenas había hablado por él por teléfono? ¡Ni si quiera lo conoce!

Sonic: d-disculpe -no tuvo respuesta pero no le habían colgado- ¿hola?

Espero por uno dos minutos hasta que por fin le atendieron

Shadow: siento la tardanza ¿que desea? -le hablaba cortés, su voz era menos gruesa que la anterior-

Sonic: ¿usted es el señor Shadow verdad?

Shadow: joven, vera, yo aún no estoy casado

Sonic: ya veo… le llamaba porque vi un aviso en internet que alquilaba una de las habitaciones de la mansión

Shadow: ¿ah, usted es un estudiante?

Sonic: si y quisiera saber la cantidad de dinero que está cobrando por el alquiler por favor

Shadow: pues no está mucho a decir verdad, les costara unos cien dólares por cada dos meses

Sonic: ¡¿c-cien dólares?! -grito impresionado-

Shadow: vera, tenemos un mayordomo una mucama y bueno todo la limpieza y con respecto a la comida no se preocupe, solo le cobrare lo de la habitación ¿Por qué? ¿Es mucho?

Sonic: n-no… e-está bien para mí –todavía un poco sorprendido-

Shadow: ¿entonces lo toma?

Sonic: claro, muchas gracias por la información

Shadow: dígame cuando viene así le diré a mi mayordomo para que lo recoja en el aeropuerto o terminal

Sonic: dentro de dos días estoy por halla y no se preocupe yo puedo ir solo, más bien gracias

Shadow: gracias a usted

Sonic: ustedes es Shadow….

Shadow: Shadow _The Crazy_… cuídese, joven The Hedgehog -cuelga-

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Chan, chan, chaaan!  
yay! Como estáis? Espero les guste este fic n.n**

**Bye, bye (~n.n)~**


End file.
